Shakespeare's Arthur & Morgana
by Lthien
Summary: "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Albion*, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean..." My spin on a beloved classic... I will stick mostly to the plot. It was really hard trying to translate the play into mod. English... Morgana IS NOT Arthur's sister as she is Juliet and Arthur is her Romeo
1. The Brawl

**Hey guys! First of all, I have not abandoned "**_**A King's Revenge**_**" I just needed a break from it…I will start up again. If you haven't read it, give it a look? :] **

**I just thought this would be pretty awesome to do! I love the play Romeo and Juliet and I knew that if I were to do this I would have to follow the play to a 'T'…However, OLD ENGLISH IS A PAIN IN MY A**! Seriously…I had to read the lines over and OVER again…If you guys see any faults, PLEASE let me know…This is just experimental. I'll only do the first scene….If I receive positive feedback I will continue this. It's just an idea. **

**Characters:**

**Montagues (Pendragon's in this case)****:**

**Romeo: Arthur (of course)**

**Montague: Uther **

**Lady Montague: Igraine (alive~)**

**Benvolio: Leon (I will refer to Leon…Not Benvolio.)**

**Mercutio: Gwaine**

**Balthasar (Romeo's servant): Merlin (I will add lib most likely…Merlin needs his lines :])**

**Abram: Abram… Pendragon* servant. (I didn't feel the need to change this)**

**I will most likely use the other knights in this as well… I will be following the script but I will add my own twist on the story, most likely involving magic and Uther's hatred towards it. That is if I continue this series…**

**Capulets (Le Fay's in this case)****:**

**Juliet: Morgana (NOT REFERENCED AS HIS SISTER IN THIS GUYS, just Juliet~)**

**Tybalt: Cenred**

**Capulet: ….I'm up for ideas.**

**Lady Capulet: Morgause**

**Sampson & Gregory: servants of the Le Fay's* only in one act sooo…I kept them the same.**

**Nurse: Alice**

**OTHERS****:**

**Paris: Mordred (Juliet's betrothed)**

**Friar Lawerence: Gaius**

**Friar John: to be decided or kept the same…Perhaps Gili? Let me know? :]**

**Prince Escalus: Lancelot (I can see him in this role, he'd be a fair and just Prince I believe)**

**The Apothecary****: (sold poison to Romeo) probably the same…**

**Peter: George (brass joker lol)**

**Rosaline: (girl Romeo loves, or did): Perhaps Lady Vivian…Only a reference as her name will be kept. **

**And without further ado: **_**Shakespeare's Arthur & Morgana**_**:**

"_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Albion*, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_

"We must not let them humiliate us, Gregory. We _will not_ take their garbage!" Sampson seethes through clenched teeth, playing with the hilt of his sword.

"Aye, because then _we_ will become garbage!" Gregory laughs at his friend's expense but his voice lingers with disgust at the thought.

"If they do anger us we will pull out our swords!" Sampson exclaims pulling out his blade from its scabbard and thrusting it forward slicing down an invisible enemy.

"Whoa, Sam…!" Gregory yelps as he skillfully avoids the blade. "Maybe you should work on your _own_ anger first!"

"Tsk," Sampson mumbles under his breath. "You know I hit hard when I'm angry."

"Alas, it is hard to make you angry. Who has made you so upset?" The servant's eyebrows furrow waiting for his friend's reply, all but knowing _who_ could have made such a gentle man so violent.

"You know who, Greg…Those _damn_ Pendragons! Just seeing one of them sets my blood on fire!" The servant agitatedly puts the sword back in its scabbard, slightly ashamed he frightened his comrade with his outburst.

"Agreed however, not angry enough to stay and fight; rather run away…" The servant clasps a hand on the other's shoulder, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"You're _wrong_," Sampson spits through clenched teeth shaking the man's hand off his shoulder. "A pessimist I may be however, I will not miss the chance to run a Pendragon through! I will make them suffer! I swear, even if I must be pushed against the wall to allow them to walk into the gutter!"

"Then you are surely the weaker one for being pushed against a wall."

"You are absolutely right…That's why girls are weak. They are easily pushed to the walls…So I will push the Pendragon men in the street and their women against the walls." Sampson puffs out his chest, confidence filling his bulky features.

"It is our master's fight…We are but servants to their cause. Whatever causes that may be."

"Aye, I will gladly help my master…I will be just as harsh. After I slaughter the men I will take mercy on the women. I will cut off their heads!"

"Cut off their heads?" Gregory laughs out loud his mind filling with impure thoughts. "You mean rob them of their virginity?"

"Literally or figuratively," Sampson shrugs, his point getting across. "Take my meaning any way you see fit."

"Ah…" Gregory eyes his friend with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. "Then I take you mean how the women will have to make "sense" of it."

"They'll _feel_ me alright. After all, I am a right nice piece of flesh." Sampson laughs out loud as he sees the other man's eyebrows rise appraisingly at him.

"Whatever you say, Sam! Alas be happy you are not a fish!" Gregory laughs, clasping a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder.

"'A fish'"? How so?" Sampson eyes his friend questioningly.

"For your penis is as dry and shriveled as one!" Gregory laughs even louder as the fellow servant's face glows a bright red.

Gregory's smile fades quickly, his lips curling into a scowl. "Draw thy weapon, Sam! The men of Pendragon come!"

Sampson pulls his sword willingly, eying the handful of Pendragon servants heading their way. Their blood red tunics with golden dragon crests on them make the two Le Fay's sick.

"Seems like my time has come after all," Sampson comments to Gregory who rolls his eyes. "I will back you up, Greg, fight!"

"And how exactly will you back me up? By running away?" Gregory eyes him suspiciously.

"Your faith in me is inspiring, friend." The brunette man says sarcastically. "Worry not for I will not run!"

"How can I not? I am worried about you!" Gregory whispers with concern, eying his friend's sword he held in his hand. "Perhaps we should not fight them…Let them make the first move. I do not wish to break the law." The servant lowers his weapon and ushers his friend to do the same.

"Fine," Sam breathes frustrated lowering his blade.

"I will show them my displeasure as they walk by, they can react however they want." Gregory says, returning his sword to its home.

"Same, I will bite my thumb at them!* If they let me get away with such an insult then it proves just how weak they are!" True to his words Sampson bites his thumb hard letting the servants walk by while Gregory seethes, wanting nothing more than to run all of the men through or at least maim them…

The lead Pendragon servant, Abram, turns his head in disgust at the men's dark royal blue tunics indicating their long-time enemy: the Le Fay's…

"You dare bite your thumb at us?" The blonde spits at Sampson closing the gap between them.

Sampson glares at the man, his tongue begging to spit out the word "yes" and then slaughter him in cold blood; instead he pulls Gregory back and whispers, "Will the law be on our side if I say yes?" into his right ear, throwing a heated glare at the muscled servant.

"I fear not," Gregory says, a wicked smile forming on his lips, his hand fiddling with the hilt of his sword.

"I have come to the conclusion that I am only biting my thumb." Sampson breathes, giving a cocky smile to the brooding blonde and puffs out his chest at him despite being a head shorter than Abram.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Gregory asks in a steely voice watching his friend who is still pressed chest to chest with the burly Pendragon servant.

"Start a fight? Of course not," Abram says sarcastically, flashing the two men a scoffing smile making Sampson growl with fury.

"If you want to fight, count me in! My employer is as good as yours!" Sampson snaps pushing the servant away and drawing his sword.

"Nay, your employer doesn't come close to mine!" Abram yells and pulls out his sword; the other three quickly follow and send dirty smiles to the two Le Fay's.

"Well then," Sampson breathes through clenched teeth, his grip tightening on his blade. "My employer is far superior to yours."

"You lie!" Abram yells his fellow servants start yelling profanities at the two enemies. Curious bystanders look on with weary…They have become use to this. Always the Le Fay's and Pendragon's…The bloodshed will never end, not 'til they all take their last breaths.

"Gregory," Sampson sends a playful look in his friend's direction: "do not forget your special move."

"Aye!"

Abram growls and the brash men start fighting openly on the street, ignoring the gasps and screams of the citizens behind them.

"What goes on here?! Break it up, you fools! You do not know what you are doing!" A booming voice commands from behind the Pendragon's. The servant's lower their weapons but not their defensive stance.

"Sir Leon…" Abram pants, out of breath from the brawl, he slightly lowers his blade further and straightens his back in respect for his superior.

Leon continues to glare until he sees who his men were beginning to quarrel with; he pulls his blade out with hesitation, turning his anger on the two Le Fay servants.

Cenred seeing the squabble from afar curses under his breath and rushes over to the two servants' before they did anything _too_ stupid. His blood boils as he finds Leon with his blade pointed accursedly towards the Le Fay servants.

"What?" Cenred slightly laughs, raising his arms in frustration. "You've pulled out your sword to fight with these worthless servants? Turn around, Leon, look me in the eyes as I kill you." Cenred pulls his sword out and pokes Leon in the back, smiling slightly as the man turns rigid under the blade.

Leon grits his teeth at the Le Fay's words but decides it is better to keep his emotions together:

"Look, I only wish for peace. Since you have already drawn your sword put it to use and help me stop this." The curly-haired man snarls over his shoulder, his brown eyes meeting Cenred's.

"_Peace_," Cenred scoffs, not lowering his blade. "I hate the word, peace, as I hate Hell itself. Almost as much as I hate Pendragons! Let's go at it, you coward!"

Cenred brings up his blade to strike down the man but Leon quickly counters, stopping his blade with a loud crash.

"You call me a coward and yet you are the one to strike a turned man's back!" Leon snarls, punching Cenred in the jaw.

A few frightened citizens watch from the sidelines, many fleeing the scene, others rushing off to gather their own weapons. They had had enough with all the bloodshed…All the anger.

"Use your spears, use your swords! Strike them down! Beat them! Down with the Pendragon's! Down with the Le Fay's!" An angry citizen shouts, thrusting his spear up in the air, earning a few cheers from the other spectators.

**Should I continue? I don't wish to waste my time translating this…Old English is hard to translate. If you see any flaws please tell me. I love this play too much to ruin it. **

**Again, if I continue this I will be adding bits to make it more prominent that this is a Merlin fan fic and not just a complete copy of the play. **

**I will be twisting the plot around to work with my story. :]**

*****BTW: Biting your thumb at someone was considered a **_**major**_** insult.**

**Thanks guys,**

**Lthien~**


	2. The Letter

"What is that noise?" Gorlois* shouts, hatred flooding his green eyes as shouts and the clashing of metal is heard from down the street. His face distorts with hate and he turns his steely gaze to his wife:

"Pendragons…" He curses under his breath causing Morgause to flinch involuntarily.

"Bring me my sword! Now…!"

"Your sword…! Nay! I shall bring you your _crutch_!"

"_Le Fays'!_" A deep voice bellows making the two nobles look in the direction the voice came from. Blood rushes to their face as they see none other than Uther and Igraine Pendragon running towards them, rage swelling in their faces. Morgause' eyes twinkle with hatred as she sees Uther carrying a blade in his right hand. Her magic swells within her, begging to be released and to slaughter both of them right there on the spot however, her husband sends her a warning glance and she reluctantly stuffs her magic down. Gorlois growls in anger:

"I want my sword; _Old _Pendragon is here just waving his sword in my face to anger me…" Gorlois' whole body shakes with uncontained rage as Uther gets closer:

"Le Fays', you villains…!" Uther shouts jabbing his blade in their direction. Igraine wraps a slender arm around his arm attempting to lower his sword.

"Let me be! Do not stop me!" He yells still glaring daggers in his enemies' direction.

"You will not take one step closer to thy enemy!" Igraine shouts and sends a glare in Morgause' direction. Morgause mirrors her actions and wraps her arms smugly across her chest, a wicked smile gracing her lips.

They are interrupted as trumpets are heard all throughout the city, the company pales all but knowing who that meant was there… Prince Lancelot.

"You rebels!" The Prince shouts, his normally serene aura boiling with anger. "Enemies of the peace! Men who turn their blade on their neighbors! –Why do you not listen to me?" A pained expression washes over the young Prince' face and he brings a hand through his dark locks.

"You there…!" The prince shouts, pointing towards a group of citizens of which were still fighting amongst themselves. "You beasts! Beasts who only find the pleasure in bathing in others blood! I will have you tortured if you do not drop your weapons and listen to your angry Prince!"

The men immediately drop their swords and disperse into the crowd with their heads low. The two noble families also drop their weapons, after glaring at each other as if they could combust the other with looks alone. The Prince does not miss this and turns his fury on them:

"This is three times, Pendragon, and Le Fay. Three times riots have broken out in this city, all from one word from you, old Le Fay and Pendragon. Three times the peace has been disturbed in our streets. The citizens are being forced to separate the riots at the cost of their lives… No more! No more bloodshed!" Lancelot brings up a ringed finger and points it ominously in Uther's direction earning a thick gulp from the noble. Gorlois Le Fay wraps his arms protectively around Morgause who eyes the Prince with dread.

"Next time you will pay with your lives. I promise you that." Both noble families pale immensely; having lost their anger in fear of the Prince' words. Lancelot gives them a stern but undeniably caring look at both of them before returning to the dreary crowd who hang on their Prince' every word.

"Everyone go! Leave this place! There is no more to see!" The people immediately start rushing off as the Prince turns once more towards the Le Fays' and Pendragons':

"You, Gorlois Le Fay, will come with me." Gorlois gulps worriedly but nods his head giving Morgause a worried look.

"Pendragon, this afternoon you will come to old Free-town, the court where I deliver judgments, and I'll tell you what else I want from you. As for the rest of you, I'll say this once more: go away or be put to death."

"Yes, milord…" Leon nods his head and bows deeply, having discarded his sword the moment his eyes lay on the Prince. The Prince gives him a soft smile and then turns towards the Le Fays', leaving in an unknown discussion.

Leon remains bowing until the Prince' silhouette disappears behind one of the city's ancient walls. He then gives one more heated gaze towards Cenred, watching as the dark brunette leaves, limping slightly from the wound Leon gave him.

"What happened here nephew? Who started this quarrel Where were you when it started?" Uther demands; eying him with suspicion.

"Your servants were fighting your enemy's servants before I got here." Leon says respectfully, his arms drawn tightly across his back despite the bleeding gash that adore his lower left arm. "I drew my sword to part them. Right then, the hot-headed Cenred Le Fay showed up with his sword ready. He taunted me and waved his sword around, making the air hiss. As we were trading blows, more and more people showed up to join the fight, until the Prince came and broke everyone up…"

"Oh," Igraine murmurs, bringing a slim hand to her mouth. "Where is Arthur? Have you happened to see him today by any chance? Pray, tell me he was not involved…" Her eyes glisten with worry at the chance her son might have been involved with the fight.

"Not since this morning, my lady. I had the desire to go for an early morning walk and I saw your son under the sycamore tree…I called out to him but he hid in the woods. I felt he, too, needed some time to himself so I let him be."

"Yes…He has been there quite a lot recently." Uther adds with a stiff nod, his eyebrows furrowing together. "He is always crying…His tears blend with the rain and his sighs with the clouds' dreariness…But alas, my son comes home as the sun begins to rise in the east, he locks himself up in his chambers shutting out the daylight to create his own night…I fear this mood of his will bring bad news…That is should someone help fix it."

Leon's eyes show concern for his cousin and he shifts awkwardly at the information.

"Uncle, has he not told you what ails him?"

"No, he will not tell me anything." Uther's face stiffens at his son's foolish behavior and Igraine gives his arm a supportive squeeze.

"Have you done all you can to persuade him to tell you?"

"Yes, not only have we tried to get him to tell us, friends have also tried…He will not relent, Leon, only keeping his thoughts to himself…He is like a flower bud who has shut itself away from all the impurities of the world…If only we could figure out why he is so sullen…Then we may be able to help him."

Leon nods at his aunt and uncle but then looks up to find Arthur in all his gloominess walking their way.

"Here comes Arthur now! If you don't mind leaving us…He may tell me what is bothering him…Or he may tell me otherwise. It is worth a try."

"Of course! I hope he tells you!" Uther gives him an approving nod and turns to his wife a smile blossoming on his stern lips: "Come, my lady, we must go." Igraine blushes and allows him to lead her away. Leon gives his aunt and uncle a loving smile as he watches Uther whisper sweetly into his wife's ear.

"Arthur!" Leon calls, jogging over towards his cousin who looks up at him in surprise. "Good morning, cousin!" The curly-haired man flashes the sad blonde a brilliant smile.

"Is it that early in the day…?" Arthur looks up and shields his eyes away from the sun's piercing rays.

"Yes, it is only nine o'clock," Leon informs him, his smile falling from his face at his cousin's dull blue eyes and dark bags under his eyes.

"Oh my how time flies when you are sad…Was that my father just now?"

"Aye, what is making you so sad and your hours so long?"

"I do not have the thing that makes time fly." Arthur brings his hand agitatedly through his golden locks and lets out a deep sigh as Leon's face brightens with realization.

"You are in love, then?"

"Out," Arthur gives his cousin a watery smile.

"Out of love?" Leon's face fills with confusion at the blonde's riddles.

"I am in love whilst she is not…" Arthur puts a hand to the back of his neck and leans back onto it looking up at the sky, sighing deeply.

"It's sad…" Leon says sympathetically. "Love looks like a gentle thing but it can be brutal when you experience it."

"What's sad is that love is supposed to be blind and yet it still manipulates you into fulfilling its desires…Forget it," Arthur says, letting his arm fall limply to his side. "Where should we ea- what is that!? What fight has happened here?" Arthur exclaims picking up Leon's slashed arm he had tried so desperately to hide from his nosy cousin.

"Er…," Leon begins, snatching his arm quickly away from Arthur's prying blue eyes.

"No, don't tell me—I know all about it. This fight has a lot to do with hatred, but it has more to do with love…Oh brawling love! Oh loving hate! Love that comes from nothing! Sad happiness! Serious foolishness! Beautiful things muddled together into an ugly mess! Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake—it's everything except what it is! This is the love I feel, though no one loves me back…"

Leon's face distorts into a deep scowl at his friend's words.

"Are you laughing?" Arthur's face turns a deep red awaiting his cousin's answer.

"No cousin, I would rather weep." Leon lets his head fall to his chest, avoiding Arthur's eyes.

"Good man, why are you crying?" Arthur clasps onto Leon's shoulder trying to look him in the eye, a slight smile on his lips at his cousin's tenderness.

"I cry because of how sad you are…"

"Yes, this is what love does. The weight of my own grief lies heavily on my chest, and here you are trying to add yours to its weight…" Leon's head snaps up and he attempts to say something but Arthur cuts him off:

"I have too much sadness already, and now you're going to make me sadder by feeling sorry for you. Here's what love is: a smoke made out of lovers' sighs. When the smoke clears, love is a fire burning in your lover's eyes. If you frustrate love, you get an ocean made out of lovers' tears. What else is love? It's a wise form of madness. It's a sweet lozenge that you choke on…" Arthur drops his hands from his cousin's shoulders and gives him a sad smile. "Goodbye, cousin." Arthur starts walking away, his shoulders slumped over in his defeat.

"Wait, Arthur! Let me come with you! If you leave me now I will feel you have done me wrong." Leon jogs to catch up with Arthur who abruptly turns around, sticking one hand out to stop him:

"I am not myself. I'm not here. This isn't Arthur—he is somewhere else."

"Tell me seriously, who is the one you love?"

"Seriously? You mean I should groan and tell you?"

"Groan? No. But tell me seriously who it is." Leon's face lights up with excitement awaiting Arthur's response. Arthur sighs deeply but smiles slightly at his eager cousin.

"You wouldn't tell a sick man he "seriously" has to make his will—it would just make him worse. Seriously, cousin, I love a woman."

Leon raises his eyebrows sarcastically at the blonde. "I would have guessed it were a woman already when you said you were in love."

"Then you are right on target! The woman I love is beautiful…" Arthur bites his lower lip longingly and his dull eyes come to life thinking of the one he loves.

Leon smiles at his smitten friend, happy to see the life filling his cobalt eyes once more. "A beautiful target is the one that gets hit the hardest!"

"Well, you're not on target there. She refuses to be hit by Cupid's arrow. She's as clever as Diana, and shielded by the armor of chastity. She can't be touched by the weak and childish arrows of love. She won't listen to words of love, or let you look at her with loving eyes, or open her lap to receive gifts of gold. She's rich in beauty, but she's also poor, because when she dies her beauty will be destroyed with her."

"So she has made a vow to remain a virgin?"

"Yes she has, and by keeping celibate, she wastes her beauty." Arthur's cobalt eyes start to dim to their former color making Leon's frown grow once more.

"If you starve yourself of sex you can't ever have children, and so your beauty is lost to future generations." Arthur continues his gloom worsening with each word. "She's too beautiful and too wise to deserve heaven's blessing by making me despair. She's sworn off love, and that promise has left me alive but dead, living only to talk about it now."

"Take my advice: forget about her."

"Tell me how! Teach me how not to think!" Arthur yells in frustration tugging at his golden locks.

"Do it by letting your eyes wander freely, look at the other enchanting women Albion has to offer!"

"That will only make me think more about how beautiful _she_ is. Beautiful women like to wear black masks over their faces—those black masks only make us think about how beautiful they are underneath. A man who goes blind can't forget the precious eyesight he lost. Show me a really beautiful girl. Her beauty is like a note telling me where I can see someone even more beautiful. Goodbye. You can't teach me to forget…" Arthur turns and starts to walk away but Leon grabs him by his shoulders spinning him around to face him.

"I swear on my life I will help you forget. Or let me die having failed you." Leon's eyes are full of confidence and Arthur smiles weakly up at him, feeling doubtful…

…

"But, Pendragon has sworn an oath just like I have, and he's under the same penalty. I don't think it will be hard for men as old as we are to keep the peace…" Gorlois says to Mordred, continuing their discussion, who easily keeps pace with the frantic noble.

"You both have honorable reputations, and it is too bad you have been enemies for so long…What do you say to my request?" Mordred's light blue eyes glisten with hope as he watches the Lord continue his quick pace, a hand cemented on his strong jaw.

"I fear I can only repeat what I have said before…My daughter is too young to marry, she is only sixteen years old…Let us wait two more summers before she is to be wed."

Mordred's face falls as well as his hope. "Girls younger than her marry and become happy mothers."

"Girls who marry so young grow up too soon..." Gorlois states stiffly he looks up and what he sees startles him: Mordred looking at him with tears glistening in his eyes… Perhaps he truly cares for her… The noble smiles fondly up at the man and lays an encouraging hand on his shoulder:

"But go ahead and charm her, gentle Mordred; make her love you. My permission is only part of her decision. If she agrees to marry you, my blessing and fair words will confirm her choice. Tonight I'm having a feast that we've celebrated for many years. I've invited many of my closest friends, and I'd like to welcome you and add you to the guest list. At my humble house tonight, you can expect to see dazzling stars that walk on the ground and light the sky from below. Such comfort as do lusty young men feel by women as fresh as spring flowers…Look at anyone you like and choose whatever woman you deem suitable. Perhaps then you will find my daughter to be not as beautiful as the other mature women…Now come along with me."

"Here, Gili," Gorlois says nonchalantly handing the young servant a letter. "Go, little man, walk all around Albion, Find the people on this list and tell them they're welcome at my house tonight."

Mordred smiles warmly at his beloved's father and follows him as he walks out the door.

"Find the people whose names are on this list? It is written that shoemakers and tailors should play with each other's' tools, that fisherman should play with paints, and painters should play with fishing nets. But I've been sent to find the people whose names are written on this list, and I can't read! I'll never find them on my own. I've got to find somebody who knows how to read to help me. But here come some people, right in the nick of time!" Gili sighs with relief as he finds Leon and Arthur chatting away not ten meters way…Little does he know of who they are.

"Oh, come on man! You can put out the fire by starting a new one!" Leon says encouragingly and clasps a firm hand on Arthur's weary shoulder. "A new pain will make the one you already have seem less. If you make yourself dizzy, you can cure yourself by spinning back around in the opposite direction. A new grief will put the old one out of your mind. Make yourself lovesick by gazing at some new girl, and your old lovesickness will be cured!"

"The plantain leaf is excellent for that." Arthur says completely out of the blue, eying his cousin's injured leg.

"For what, Arthur?" Leon asks, his eyebrows furrowing together, unsure of how the plantain leaf could help him in any way.

"For when you cut you shin."

"Are you mad, man?"

"I am not crazy but bound more than a madman is, Shut up in prison, kept without my food, whipped and tormented and—Good evening, my kind fellow," Arthur greets eying the rather lanky servant that stood before them looking completely lost.

"May God give you a good evening," Gili says respectfully. "Excuse me, sir; do you know how to read?"

"I can read my own fortune to my misery." Arthur states with a sad nod of the head earning an eye roll from Leon. Arthur sees this and elbows him sharply in the gut and smiles amusedly as he doubles over clutching his now sore stomach.

"…Perhaps you've learned from life and not from books," Gili murmurs a little confused at the blonde man's choice of wording. "But please tell me, can you read anything you see?"

"Yes, when I know the language and the wording."

"I see…," Gili sighs defeated. "That's an honest answer; I bid you both a good day."

"Stay, fellow. I can read," Arthur chuckles, snatching the letter from the man's hands and proceeds to read the list of names:

""Signor Martino and his wife and daughters,

Count Anselme and his beautiful sisters,

Vitruvio's widow,

Signor Placentio and his lovely nieces,

Gwaine* and his brother Valentine,

My uncle Capulet and his wife and daughters,

My fair niece Guinevere* and Livia,

Signor Valentio and his cousin Cenred,

Lucio and the lively Helena.""

"That's a nice group of people… Where are they supposed to come?" Arthur asks curiously but enthusiastically as he sees his true love's name on the list.

"To our house," Gili says with a quick nod of the head, taking the letter back from Arthur.

"Whose house?"

"My master's house."

"Of course…I should have asked you who he was before."

"Now I will tell you without asking: My master is the great rich Le Fay, and if you be not of the house of Pendragon, I pray come and crush a cup of wine. Rest you merry!" Gili smiles warmly at the two before turning around heading in Signor Martino's grand house, his nose almost pressed down into the paper, still confused.

"The beautiful Guinevere whom you love so much will be at Le Fay's traditional feast, along with every beautiful woman in Albion. Go there and compare her objectively to some other girls; I'll show you! The woman who you think is as beautiful as a swan is going to look as ugly as a crow to you!"

"If my eyes ever lie to me like that, let my tears turn into flames and burn them for being such obvious liars! A woman more beautiful than the one I love? The sun itself has never seen anyone as beautiful since the world began!" Arthur brings his hands to his chest and looks up at the sky his eyes burning with unfulfilled desire.

"Come now, Arthur, you made that decision when there were no other women to compare her too, only she herself. But let your eyes compare her to another beautiful woman who I'll show you at this feast, and you won't think she's the best anymore!"

"I will go with you. Not because I think you'll show me anything better, only to see the woman I love…"

"Whatever you say," Leon chuckles pulling his cousin into a side hug, pulling him along the ancient streets.

…

**ACT ONE SCENE 2 IS DONE. OMG.**

**Hey guys! I used Golorius for Morgana's Father since he was her father in the Arthurian legends anyways :]**

**Tell me what you think? :]**

**Also, I am currently working on the next chapter of "A King's Revenge" it will most likely be up tomorrow afternoon or Friday…Saturday being the latest.**

**Mercutio*: Gwaine**

**Rosaline*: I made her Gwen. It fits, I think :] It was either that are make her the Prince' bride… What do you guys think?**

**FEEDBACK, I REQUIRE FEEDBACK. :]**

**I would love to hear back from you guys…It makes me happy.**

**Thanks,**

**Lthien~**


End file.
